1. Field
Embodiments relate to a stretchable display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As society enters an information era in earnest in recent years, a display field which processes massive information and displays the information has been rapidly developed. To keep pace therewith, various display devices have been developed and have been in the limelight.
As the display device, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), a field emission display (FED), an electroluminescence display (ELD), and the like have been developed. These display devices have been progressed to a direction in which thinness, weight reduction, low power consumption, and the like are implemented.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.